The purpose of this contract is to continue the vitally important work of educating America's youth about the dangers of substance abuse and addiction. The contractor will accomplish this objective through the production of articles and educational materials. In particular, the contractor will develop, design, and produce materials for distribution to middle and high school classrooms within both magazines and through the Heads Up website.